The Son of Neptune
by jordylilly777
Summary: this is my version of the son of neptune   please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

The Son of Neptune

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO Rick Riordan does

I woke up feeling like my head was used as a baseball. I tried to sit up and immediately felt woozy, _where was I?_ Then a horrible realization crept over me, _wait who am I?_ I heard footsteps coming towards me; I slowly tried to get up. Soon I saw someone come towards me, a girl about 15 or maybe 16, this would've been fine except for the fact that she had a knife. I tried to back up, but of course tripped over a rock and fell over. She advanced.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I was about to answer when I blacked out, just as another girl come over. The next time I woke up I saw the same two girls, I could see them more clearly now. The first one, the one that attacked me, had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match her hair was short and she looked like she was mad a lot. The other girl was like her flip side, she looked about 14 or15, she had long blonde hair that was slightly wavy and sea green eyes that looked like the ocean was reflecting in them, then I noticed that the tips of ears were bluish, but that might've been my imagination. They looked like they were fighting about something. I started to sit up right when the brown haired girl left. The blonde looked over at me, obviously surprised that I was awake.

"You're awake." She said

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked

"My name is Reyna, and this is legion camp." She looked at me curiously, "who are you?"

I thought and thought until my head hurt. _Percy, _I thought, _Perseus Jackson._

"My name's Percy"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so no one has commented on my story yet, so I'm kind of sad about that. Also sorry the last one was short I'm going to try to make this chapter longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO Rick Riordan does

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Relief spread through me as finally remembered something, something was better than nothing. Who am I kidding, not remembering was the most annoying/frustrating thing of all time! Of course I remembered some things, but even the slightest detail gave me a migraine. It felt like everything I've ever known is right on the tip of my tongue but I can't get it, no matter how hard I try.

I told Reyna this, but she couldn't make anything of it. She said we should ask Gwendolyn from the Minerva cabin, who apparently is a roman goddess of wisdom. I asked her about Athena, but she told me that Athena was her Greek form, but also not to call any of the gods by their Greek names, unless I wanted to get killed.

I tried to focus on the tour Reyna was about to take me on. She looked so familiar it was almost scary. That was before I saw Gwendolyn. She had blonde hair, and had piercing grey eyes. I almost remembered something, or_ someone_. All I heard was her voice say, _where are you seaweed brain?_, but I knew that even though I lost my memory I would remember her, I had to.

I was so busy thinking about this that I didn't realize Reyna was leaving the room.

She showed me all of the other cabins, like Jupiter, lord of the sky. I immediately thought Zeus, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I asked if anyone lived there. She said a guy named Jason lived there but has been missing. We moved on. Next was Mercury, I immediately thought of a salt and peppered haired jogger with two snakes called George and Martha, but again I kept my mouth shut. I did this until one particular cabin. Reyna said it was the Mars cabin. I thought of a biker, and felt incredibly mad. Another thing that didn't brighten my mood, the same girl who attacked me was standing in the cabin.

"Percy this is Hazel, daughter of Mars." She sounded agitated, but she was trying very hard not to. I figured they didn't get along very well.

Hazel looked at me for a while, there was a very long awkward silence before I said, "Um, hi?"

She looked like she wanted to kill me for that one word, but Reyna glared at her.

She glared back at Reyna, but walked away.

The camp was pretty cool for the most part it had a big coliseum, where Reyna said they had duels, not usually to the death. An arts and craft center where Vulcan kids were making swords and stuff, and a canoe lake, which made me feel strangely at peace.

The only thing that was really bothering me was how serious everything and everyone was, and how everything was roman when my mind was set in Greek. Oh, and did I mention that Reyna said I would have to talk to the leader of the camp who will decide my fate? Ya, that's kind of important.

But the biggest problem was I felt like I shouldn't belong there. Reyna says that it's the only safe place for demigods like us. If that's true, why does it sound so wrong?

I tried to not think about it during the tour, but it was really hard.

Reyna took me to another cabin right next to the lake. It was low and solid, the outer walls were made out of rough grey stone studded with pieces of seashells and corral, it smelled like the beach.

"Poseidon" I murmured.

Reyna's eye's narrowed, "no Neptune, this is my cabin."

I felt like someone hit me between the eye's, I stumbled backwards.

"Are you ok?" Reyna asked.

I was not ok. Once again I got a migraine as I almost remembered something.

"I wasn't supposed to be born." I mumbled

"What?" Reyna asked."percy are you feeling alright? Percy?" but I was already falling face first.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter! I want to thank twiheartfan1112 for my 1st review, even though I'm pretty sure I didn't say Percy had 2 sisters.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO

Chapter 3

Reyna's POV

Ok so these are things I don't consider fun:

My boy- err- friend, Jason, randomly disappearing

Some Half-blood randomly showing up, fainting, and me having to carry him to the infirmary

The same Half-blood once again fainting where I, again, have to play nurse and carry him to the infirmary

Considering all of these things happened I think I'm right to be mad.

I was grumbling to myself when my good friend, Dakota from the Apollo cabin, came up to help me carry him.

"He's a lot heavier than he looks" Dakota said.

"Ugh, I know. I wish he would stop fainting." I replied.

Percy mumbled something.

"Who's Annabeth?" she asked me.

"Who?" I asked. "I don't know anybody named Annabeth. Why?"

"Oh, the new guy something about Annabeth. I thought he might've told you something about her."

"Oh, I'll ask when he wakes up."

"Ok I gotta go. I have archery next. Bye!"

"Bye."

Once again I was alone listening to his constant mumbling about Annabeth. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see that he woke up.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty."

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"About an hour. So who's Annabeth?" I asked.

He looked surprised that I knew.

"How did you know…?" I cut him off

"You talk in your sleep. So, who is she?"

"Someone from my past, I think."

"You think?"

"It's still kind of fuzzy."

We kind of sat there for a little while in an awkward silence.

"So… do you think you're ready to see Lupa?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered.

And on that happy note we left to see Lupa.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO

Chapter 4

Reyna's POV

We went to the wolf house and I told Percy to go ahead inside.

I waited and waited and waited for what seemed like forever until I heard Lupa call me in.

I bowed respectfully to Lupa.

"Reyna, help Percy prepare for his challenge, give him a sword and armor. Also tell the first legion to also prepare themselves as well."

"The first legion! Are you sure?" I asked.

"It was Percy's choice."

"Ok, if you're sure. Percy, come with me."

I took Percy to the arena and gave him a set of armor and a sword.

"It doesn't feel balanced." He said.

"What?"

"The sword doesn't feel balanced."

"Here try this one."

Apparently that one wasn't balanced either, so I handed him another. I continued to do this until we ran out of swords.

"I give up!" I said exasperated.

"I'll just use this one." He said.

"Good, I'll tell the first legion to prepare."

"Ok, see you later."

I ran off to tell the first legion to prepare, and then I prepared myself for his challenge.

_How can he be so stupid?_ I thought to myself._ Why on earth would he pick the first legion? The last time someone chose the first legion they became Lupa's dinner. Not only that but I'm in the first legion and I'm not going easy on him, I won't lose to some new comer. I never lose! Well I almost lost once, to Jason. They had to call a tie. _I started thinking about Jason, and how much I missed him when Gwendolyn said it was almost time for Percy's challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I sat there, waiting for my challenge to start. Waiting in extreme agony for the challenge to start. The challenge that would decide my fate. If I messed up, well I tried not to think about that. _Practice_, I told myself,_ don't think about my fate or the challenge, just practice. _So I did, I practiced jabs and blocks and other things with the sword, but it still felt unbalanced.

After a couple minutes of practicing I decided to take a break. I grabbed a water bottle and drank half, and then I got an idea, I poured the other half on my head. I immediately felt better, it's a good thing too, my challenge is starting.

The first legion was fairly small compared to most of the legions, it only had 6 people. I recognized a couple, like Gwendolyn and Hazel, I guess Hazel's going to be able to kill me after all, but there was a few I didn't recognize too, two boys and a another girl. Then I saw some else come in, someone I didn't expect to be fighting, the first person I met here that didn't try to kill me. Reyna…

**Sorry it's short! I'll update as soon as I can, also I was really bored one night and I had a writing block, so I started drawing random pictures of the new characters, so I was thinking about posting them on my profile or something if you want to check them out! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan own PJO and HOO.

The Son of Neptune

Chapter 6

I looked nervously over toward the people of the first region. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to pick the first region when from what I remember, which isn't much; I've never fought anyone before. Well I don't think I have, and now I'm about to fight the best fighters of the entire camp! Ya, I _really_ didn't think this through. The fight's about to begin, there's no turning back now.

Lupa explained what I was supposed to do, and it's actually pretty simple. Here's _my _summary, kick everyone's but and I don't eat you. Seems simple enough right? That's what I'm telling myself anyway. I would be going against each person in alphabetical order, first up a guy named Andrew from the Vulcan cabin. Lupa said the signal and the fight began. Andrew slashed at me with his sword and I easily blocked and jabbed at him. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, making me see things more clearly and almost know where he was going to attack so I could block. Then I did something different, almost instinctively, I twisted my sword and pushed on his making him drop his sword. It made a loud clattering noise as it hit the ground. He looked up at me shocked, I had beaten him.

_Great one down five to go _next was a dude from the mercury cabin named Bobby. He attacked, he was a lot faster than Andrew and after fighting him I was starting to get tired, but I kept going anyway. We fought and fought until I did something else that surprised me, I knocked it out of his hand! How I kept doing this I don't have a clue, but I'm not complaining.

Next up Dakota, from the Apollo cabin, she started out long distance with a bow and arrow. Shooting three at the same time! I dodged and blocked with my sword, trying my best to not get hit by one of the extremely accurate arrows. Then I saw my chance, I ran up to her and sliced the string looking thing on her bow with my sword. If looks could kill, I would be dead. She grabbed her sword, but she wasn't as skilled with it as she was with her bow and arrow. I easily disarmed her, and turned to the next person I would have to face, Gwendolyn.

She took out a knife, once again the girl I remember flashed in front of me, Gwen took advantage of that distraction and attacked. I moved just in time to not be turned into a shish-cabob but was still scratched, I winced in pain but continued to fight. Something about her made it difficult though… while I was pondering this she disarmed me. My pocket felt heavier at this and I instinctively put my hand into it and pulled out a pen. _A pen? Well so much for living I'm about to become dinner! _Gwen came towards me slowly blocking the sword, knowing that without it I'm finished. _Uncap the pen Seaweed Brain! _Someone's voice screamed inside of my head. I did, shocked to find not a pen but a perfectly balanced sword that seemed all too familiar. Gwendolyn suppressed a gasp, looking at the sword utterly shocked. I quickly used this to my advantage and knocked her knife out of her hand.

_Only two left! _I thought, _crap I'm dead, one of them is Hazel… _She shouted a battle cry and attacked, I dodged blocked jabbed and sliced, and with new found energy, and a new found sword, disarmed her. I was pretty proud of myself, at least I was until I looked at Reyna.

She still looked kind of surprised by my pen/sword thing. Speaking of sword… where was hers? As the fight began she pulled out a silver sword from a dog tag necklace that I never noticed until just now. _Maybe she'll go easy on me_ I thought hopefully, but sadly in vain. She attacked. I didn't want to fight back, but if I didn't I would be wolf chow! Thinking of this I sliced at her, but she blocked it. She jabbed at me, but I blocked her. It went on like this for who knows how long, and I noticed we were both slowing down. But then Reyna did something that's not supposed to be impossible… she moved _water!_ She attacked with strength I didn't even know possible! But then she made a mistake that cost her the fight, she made a huge wave crash into me. Instead of being pushed away like I thought I would be, I was strengthened by it. I moved fast then before and quickly disarmed her. She looked at me with complete shock. We just kind of sat there for a moment, staring at each other. I once again remembered how familiar she looked, especially her eyes… finally she broke the awkward silence, though I almost wish she hadn't after I heard what she said.

"Percy… Why aren't you wet?"

**I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I had a terrible writers block! On the bright side this is my longest chapter ever! Well I hope you like this chapter, and please tell me what you think you guys make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.

The Son of Neptune

Ch. 7 Reyna's POV

He was dry. Completely dry, he wasn't even sweaty anymore! And all because I hit him with _water._ Impossible. Unless… _no, there can't be another child of Neptune maybe I missed or… _that thought stopped dead after I saw the scar on his arm from Gwen's knife slowly disappear. It was healing; from the water… he has to be a son of Neptune, there's no other way. It's about time I got some answers…

Percy's POV

I looked down at myself slowly, almost fearing what I would find. I was _dry_. Not a drop of water. Not only that, but the scar on my arm healing almost like magic.

"What the Hades…" I muttered.

The weirdest part is that I feel like I already knew this, like I just needed to be reminded of the fact. Something about a trident glowing over my head came into mind. _Poseidon…_

Reyna, Hazel, Gwendolyn, Bobby, Dakota, and Andrew walked over to me. My eyes went over towards Reyna and Gwendolyn. They looked so familiar, I know Gwen looks a lot like Annabeth, but I don't know who Reyna reminds me of… Then it hit me, her eyes… were my eyes! Exactly the same, _wait a second… we both have sea green eyes, she can control water and I was healed from the water… Poseidon… are me and Reyna related? _Somehow that didn't seem right to me. As I stared at her, people with blue skin, shark teeth, pointed ears, and fish tails came to my mind. _Mermaids… _I thought. Her ears were pointed and at the tips were blue… I was snapped out of thought from Reyna's voice.

"What?"

Reyna's POV

We just kind of stood there for a moment when I noticed he was staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his stares. Finally I couldn't take it any more…

"What?"

He was surprised out of his stares.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Your staring at me." I said.

He looked kind of dumbstruck for a moment and to my amusement started stuttering.

"Well um a, it it's just that, you uh you just look really familiar."

Bobby spoke up, "If you mean that you and her look like twins, then yes, she does look familiar."

"We don't look alike." I quickly said.

"Other than the hair, ya, you kinda do."

I looked at Percy to find that he was right, other than his hair being black and him not having pointed ears, we looked a lot alike. _Probably because he's a son of Neptune too._

Lupa walked over to us. "Congratulations." She said in her raspy wolf voice.

"Welcome to the first Legion, son of Neptune."

**This is probably the fastest I've ever updated, but hey I owed you for making you guys wait so long with the last chapter. So I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! **


End file.
